Dare To The Next Level!
by XxXRainbow-CupcakeXxX
Summary: Adopted from swedish desigirl. It's a story about Dimitri has taken on a dare to sleep with rose, a geeky lonely girl that. Rose is a girl that doesn't want to give away her virginity before marriage and Dimitri does everything to do the dare. He might even marry her. AH. Rated M for mature content and swearing. ***REWRITTEN***
1. Prologue: Dimitri

Adopted from swedish desigirl. It's a story about Dimitri has taken on a dare to sleep with rose, a geeky lonely girl that. Rose is a girl that doesn't want to give away her virginity before marriage and Dimitri does everything to do the dare. He might even marry her. AH. Rated M for mature content and swearing. ***REWRITTEN***

* * *

Character Ages:

Lissa and Andre: 18

Dimitri, Rose, Adrian, Christian: 17

Mason, Eddie and Vikitoria: 16 almost 17

*will add more people and ages as the story goes on! Enjoy! *Beta needed.

* * *

Prologue

-Dimitri-

* * *

It was our first day of spring break, and we were already in L.A., courtesy of my best friend, Adrian Ivashkov. He had somehow been able to convince my mother and Babushka to let me go; after months of begging, Babushka finally relented-mama following soon after. Right before we left, she decided to spill her words of wisdom: "You will find your precious little flower; she is a fragile bloom and she will wilt, but she will be loved and nourished and blossom into a beautiful rose." Babushka had this 'sixth-sense' and it only took a minute for me to realize she was talking about a girl. One who must be very beautiful.

Adrian, some of our friends and I were in a cafe, bored and decided to stop and get something to eat. Mason and Eddie were talking about all the new nightclubs that had opened up and couldn't wait to use their fake ID's. They wanted to try a new nightclub every night. Eventually, we started talking about girls and started making bets about who was going to hook up with who, what person was going to get the most girls until we started playing truth or dare and seeing who was going to get the most girls walking in and out of the cafe.

"Dimitri," Adrian turned to me. "Truth or Dare." I gave him a look. How could he ask me that? _Dare. Obviously._ Adrian rolled his eyes and looked outside. There was a blonde and a brunette who seemed like they were going to enter the cafe. "I dare you to . . . hmm . . . " Adrian rubbed his hands together like he was a mob boss. He looked funny doing that and was a goofball, but he was -sadly- my best friend. I trusted him. We knew each other since kindergarten, but he was more of a f-boy and player than I was. I was kinda scared to be honest.

"I dare you to sleep with the next girl that comes in."

"Pfft . . . Is that it? That should be easy." We ended up waiting half an hour until- _Ping._ Our heads swung around to the door, and a guy came in. We waited a while. Again. _Ping._ More guys showed up. As I looked around the cafe, I noticed it was mostly guys, save for the two girls working behind the counter. Was this a gay cafe or something? "Ugh," Mason groaned. "It's a dude ranch."

The door bell went off again, but we didn't bother looking up. Faintly, I could smell perfume. It wasn't overbearing or strong like the cash register girls'. It was calming and spicy, a mixture of roses and cinnamon. This time, my eyes slowly trailed up a form wearing baggy, black clothes. She was cute, I'll admit, but she wasn't my type. She had a curvy figure. Her softly curled hair was brown and waist-length, and her eyes were the same dark chocolate as her hair, but you could hardly tell because they were covered with over-sized, geek-glasses.

Christian whistled. I glared at him. _Shut up._ I mouthed. Eddie, Mason and Adrian were dying with silent laughter. With pure and utter disgust, I glared at her for what seemed like forever. What type of weirdo didn't feel someone glaring -much less looking- at them. My disgust deepening, I made my way over to her. I quickly changed the look on my face to what I liked to call my Heart breaker's grin. "Hi." I flipped my shoulder-length hair. On hot days like this, I would normally put my hair in a pony-tail, but it was windy and breezes were always nice.

"Hi." I spoke a little louder. I said hello a third time and she jumped. _Finally,_ I was internally rolling my eyes. Upon closer inspection, I briefly noticed she had a book in front of her. Nerd. My grin widened a little as I realized she would be easy, but I didn't realize she wouldn't be as easy as I thought.


	2. Chapter 1

Adopted from swedish desigirl. It's a story about Dimitri has taken on a dare to sleep with rose, a geeky lonely girl that. Rose is a girl that doesn't want to give away her virginity before marriage and Dimitri does everything to do the dare. He might even marry her. AH. Rated M for mature content and swearing. ***REWRITTEN***

* * *

Hi everyone! I'm so sorry for the delay. Finals have been going on and I need a break. I take my AP final this Friday. It's my first time taking an AP class, so Im kind of over-doing everything . . . :( But better safe than sorry! As always, R&R and I hope you enjoy!

*Beta needed.

* * *

Chapter One

-Dimitri-

* * *

I lay in bed next to Rose, who was sleeping peacefully next to me. For the first time, I truly noticed how beautiful she was: her rosy pink lips were full, lush and parted. She had a slight blush on her cheeks, the sun crying golden drops of water over her skin. It was a nice caramel color. I felt my cheeks warm at the memory of last night, how warm and soft her skin felt on mine. Her voice was soft and her brown eyes -the color of melted chocolate- softened in a way they probably would never do again. Her hair, the same color as her eyes, was fanned out across the silk, white pillow.

As I looked at her petite yet lush form, I thought about what I had done to get to this point:

"Can't I wait for the next girl that walks in?" I had asked Adrian.

"No, you have to do it with her. It'll be easy. Just show her that you're easy, and she'll fall to her knees, or -in your case- your dick."

"How will I do it? I have a feeling that this dare will be harder than we think."

"Then go in with a safe plan," he urged. "Woo her. Make her fall in love with you." _That was a good plan,_ I thought. _Better safe than sorry._

I looked at the girl as she took her chocolate-glazed doughnuts and coffee, sat in a corner of the café, and began to read. I started to gaze, intently, at her. I don't know why, but she didn't feel my gaze. It was like she didn't care that a handsome guy like me was taking an interest in someone like her. I was doing her a favor with this.

She probably was a virgin. It didn't look like she ever had a boyfriend in her life.

After a couple minutes of gazing, she looked up from her book and straight at me. I gave her one of my fake smiles, which I have perfected over the years. She wouldn't even be able to tell the difference. After we looked at each other for a while, she blushed and looked down at her book. I could practically hear Adrian snickering, _Easy._

"Aye, man, you should make your move fast before she leaves," Adrian said. I rose from my chair and walked towards her table. When I reached it, she looked up from her book and gave me a questioning look.

"Hi. My name's Dimitri. Is it okay if I sit with you?"

I could see her confused face as she stammered, "I-er-I-um, I-I was just leaving."

"No, please sit with me. What's your name?" I asked as I sat down.

"My name is Rose," she said as she blushed. _Geez, this girl can blush,_ I thought while mentally rolling my eyes. How can one person become so easily flustered for no reason at all? My eyes burned into her, following the trail up to her glasses and down to her neck.

"It's nice to meet you, Rose. Do you live around here?"

"Yeah, I do."

"I come from Montana, and wondered if you could show me around."

"Yeah," she said, instantly beaming. "What do you like to do?"

I liked spending time with my friends on the beach surrounded by beach babes. "I don't know," I said. "What ever it is you like to do."

"Okay."

"It's a date, then. I mean..." At this, Rose gave me a beaming smile.

* * *

For a week or so, Rose showed me different places in L.A. and we got closer to each other. She thought we'd gotten closer to falling in love with each other, but I was just getting closer to finishing the dare and getting the hell out of here because I knew I was taking this a little too far. I didn't know it would be this hard to get this not perfect girl into bed. I hadn't even kissed her yet, and Rose and I were going to go camping on a camping ground. I didn't even know where it was, but I was _supposed_ to be meeting her twenty-minutes ago-and she didn't show up! I couldn't believe it. I, Dimitri Belikov, got stood up by a girl that wore L-sized clothes! I never got stood up, I'm always the one who stood people up. I was going to end this dare today.

Where the hell was this girl?

"Dimitri!" someone shouted and I stopped pacing. There came Rose, panting and sweating from running. "I'm so sorry; I got held up by my father and the security guard at my house."

"It's okay. We should go now before we get left by the bus. Hurry up or it will leave without us."

As we walked up to the bus, we left our stuff in a compartment under the bus and took our seats. Thirty-minutes later, I started to curse Adrian and his stupid dare. And suddenly the bus stopped. The bus driver go out and checked the tires. They were flat.

 _Aah,_ I thought. He called someone and talked for a good ten minutes. After he hung up, he said, "I'm sorry everyone but you will have to wait a couple of hours for those of you who want to go into the city. For others, there is a motel down the street and a bus will pick you up in the morning."

"Shit, there will only be another bus that comes tomorrow," I told Rose.

"Yeah, I know. I just heard what the bus driver just said, too," she replied. "We will stay the night-my treat, I have my father's credit card." She pulled out a black credit card that only rich people have.


End file.
